


Eventide Intrigue

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminization, Fluff, Lace, M/M, Make Up, Nail Polish, Panties, Smut, Top Harry, non-au
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnej nocy Perrie mimochodem pyta o pomalowanie paznokci Louisa, kiedy ona, Louis, Harry i Zayn spędzają razem czas.</p><p>Louis jest niepewny, ale łapie się na zgodzeniu na to. Louis szybko uświadamia sobie, że naprawdę kocha sposób, w jaki lakier do paznokci wygląda na nim.</p><p>To sprawia, że czuje się on ładny i delikatny. Nie może przestać przebiegać kciukami po gładkiej, błyszczącej powierzchni swoich paznokci.Ale te uczucia nie przychodzą bez powodzi niepewności i obawy. Harry oczywiście  jest tak wspierający jak zawsze, ale Louis wkrótce odkrywa, że potrzebuje więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventide Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eventide Intrigue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487077) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Okej, okej. Pierwszy rozdział (jak zakładam) pojawi się za ok 3 tygodnie :)
> 
> \+ Jak już kiedyś wspomniałam, będzie się ona przeplatała z inną :)

Zwyczajna noc z bliskimi przyjaciółmi była tym, czym Louis żył w dzisiejszych czasach. Wszystko stawało się takie duże i tak skrajne, że swobodne noce spędzania czasu bez kamer, bez fanów, bez presji, były rzadkim marzeniem do spełnienia. Louis i Harry spotkali się w mieszkaniu Zayna i Perrie w Londynie, robiąc absolutnie nic, i to był sposób, jaki lubili.

Zayn, Harry i Louis na zmianę grali w FIFĘ, podczas gdy Perrie siedziała na fotelu obok kanapy, malując paznokcie. Jej lakiery były porozkładane na stoliku do kawy, a ona sama ostrożnie malowała paznokcie, używając na przemian dwóch różnych kolorów.

\- Jasna cholera – krzyknął Louis, jak stracił ostatni punkt dla Zayna. Malik krzyczał z radości i przez przypadek kopnął w stoliczek dla uczczenia.

\- Oj, chłopcy, otwórzcie mi lakier do paznokci! - zbeształa Perrie, ponad skomleniem chłopaków.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie – przeprosił Zayn, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. - To znaczy, że wypadasz, Louis – wyjaśnił Louisowi.

\- Wiem, wiem – narzekał Louis, jak podał kontroler Harry'emu.

\- Byłeś dobry, kochanie – Harry pochwalił swojego chłopaka, jak wziął kontroler i usadowił się wygodnie do swojego meczu z Zaynem. Malik był na środku kanapy, a Harry i Louis na przeciwnych końcach, w czym Louis był bliżej Perrie i jej wachlarza lakierów.

\- Zaaaayn – zaskomlała Perrie – Grasz już od wieków. Daj mi pomalować swoje paznokcie – powiedziała, sięgając po jego rękę przez stół.

\- Co? Kurwa, nie! - zaprotestował Zayn, jak klikał na kontrolerze przez menu, aby rozpocząć kolejną rozgrywkę.

\- No dalej, kochanie, będzie zabawnie! Jestem ekspertem! - kontynuowała Perrie. Nie zamierzała poddawać się tak łatwo.

\- Nie, nie wchodzę w to – doprecyzował pobieżnie Zayn, jak zaczął kolejną grę.

\- Ale nudzę się! Już skończyłam własne paznokcie! - zaprotestowała Perrie, jak rozwaliła się na swoim siedzeniu z sapnięciem.

\- Pomaluj paznokcie Louisa, on teraz nie gra – zauważył bezceremonialnie Zayn.

\- Co!? - powiedział Louis, zdziwiony i zaskoczony.

\- Oo taak, Louis, daj mi pomalować swoje paznokcie! - powiedziała Perrie, ożywiając się z podekscytowania.

\- Nie ma mowy! - warknął Louis, prawdopodobnie trochę zbyt agresywnie.

\- Och, no dalej, Louis, będzie zabawnie! - błagała Perrie.

\- Nie, nie, nie, zdecydowanie nie! - powtórzył Louis. Nie było mowy, aby mógł dać Perrie pomalować swoje paznokcie. Sama myśl sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo, chociaż nie mógł sprecyzować dlaczego.

\- Dlaczego nie? Możesz wybrać jakikolwiek chcesz kolor. I masz takie śliczne paznokcie, Lou – powiedziała Perrie, próbując każdej taktyki, jaką mogła wymyślić. Jej komentarz spowodował, że Louis się zatrzymał.

\- Mam ładne paznokcie? - zapytał, jak je obserwował.

\- Tak, masz! - potwierdziła Perrie, decydując się na domknięcie taktyki, skoro Louis zdawał się reagować na to pozytywnie. - Są idealne, masz też świetne ręce. Lakier wyglądałby na tobie tak dobrze! I mogłabym go od razu zmyć, jeśli to znienawidzisz! - kontynuowała Perrie, jak układała swoje lakiery.

Louis kontynuował obserwowanie swoich palców. Zerknął na Harry'ego kącikiem oka. Harry oddał spojrzenie. Oczywiście zauważył konwersację, nawet będąc głęboko w FIFIE. Posłał Louisowi delikatny, ale uspokajający uśmiech. Louis odwrócił wzrok, jego twarz poczerwieniała. Kochał Harry'ego każdą uncją swojej duszy; kochał, że Harry nie wchodził bezpośrednio w rozmowę tylko dawał Louisowi subtelne wsparcie prostym zerknięciem. Uważnie słuchał.

\- Nie wiem... - powiedział Louis, dalej wahając się nad tym pomysłem.

\- Och, no dalej! - zaskomlała Perrie. - Dalej, Lou, nie bądź dzieckiem. Po prostu daj mi to zrobić! - Louis próbował się zaśmiać, ale skończyło się na brzmieniu jak zduszony rechot. Ponownie spojrzał na swoje paznokcie. Perrie wydawała się wziąć to jako sposobność.

\- Pozwól, że pójdę po resztę lakierów, a potem możesz zdecydować. Mam kilka świetnych kolorów, których po prostu nie przyniosłam! - powiedziała Perrie, jak podskoczyła. Nie brała _nie_ za odpowiedź

Louis poruszył się w swoim miejscu na sofie. Zayn nie wydawał się zwracać wiele uwagi na konwersację, jednakże oczywiście zauważył zwrot zdarzeń.

Harry i Zayn kontynuowali grę, jak Louis siedział na kanapie z nogami zawiniętymi pod sobą. Nie był pewny, dlaczego idea posiadania pomalowanych paznokci sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo. To nie było tak, że Perrie sugerowała, że był dziewczęcy czy coś. Nawet najpierw oferowała to Zaynowi, przerzucając się na Louisa, gdy Zayn zasugerował to bezceremonialnie, aby zeszła z niego, więc mógł grać w grę w spokoju.

Perrie wróciła chwilę później z zapinaną kosmetyczką, która wyglądała na wypełnioną po brzegi. - Są tu wszystkie kolory, jakie mam – oznajmiła, jak wyładowała zawartość kosmetyczki na stół i zaczęła układać szklane buteleczki. Louis oglądał, jak uporządkowywała lakiery kolorami. Oddzieliła kilka przy układaniu, przesuwając je bliżej Louisa.

\- To są wszystkie, ale te kolory, myślę, że wyglądałyby na tobie najlepiej – wyjaśniła Perrie, jak wskazała na cztery buteleczki, które oddzieliła od reszty.

Louis nie był pewny, co się dzieje. Nawet się jeszcze na nic nie zgodził. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Czuł obawy zaciskające jego klatkę piersiową i zaczął rzuć swoją wargę.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć swoje paznokcie – poprosiła Perrie, jak wyciągnęła dłoń i złapała lewą rękę Louisa. Obserwowała jego paznokcie, przebiegając palcami po krawędzi. - Twoje paznokcie są idealne, skarbie. Nawet nie będę musiała ich piłować! - zachwalała.

Louis przełknął ciężko, jak ponownie zerknął na Harry'ego. Dalej oglądał scenę kątem oka. Louis wiedział, że Harry dokładnie widział, co się dzieje, ale specjalnie wybrał nie wyrażanie swojej opinii. Harry znowu posłał Louisowi wspierające spojrzenie. Louis uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry potrafił powiedzieć tak dużo tylko za pomocą oczu.

Louis pozwolił spojrzeniu opaść na lakiery do paznokci, które Perrie wyselekcjonowała dla niego. Był czarny i odcień brązu, jak również ciemnoróżowy i ciemnoniebieski. Louis natychmiast wybrał niebieski. Wyciągnął rękę i mimochodem podniósł buteleczkę.

Uniósł ją bliżej twarzy, obserwując kolor lepiej. Był ładnym kolorem, naprawdę. Był głębokim ciemnym niebieskim z bardzo delikatnym połyskiem. Wyglądał dobrze przy jego skórze. Obrócił buteleczkę w ręce i przebiegł kciukiem po grawerze na szkle. To nie był dziewczęcy kolor. Louis ponownie spojrzał na swoje paznokcie. Wyglądały ładnie i były odpowiedniej długości.

Louis podrzucił buteleczkę. Była mała etykietka na spodzie. Zmrużył oczy na małe literki,

\- Eventide intrigue* - pisało. Louis uśmiechnął się na nazwę. Była urocza.

\- Podoba ci się ta? - zapytała Perrie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Louis ponownie zaczął żuć swoją wargę. Dlaczego to musiała być tak wielka sprawa? To był lakier do paznokci, na litość boską. Mógł poprosić ją o zmycie tego, jeśli to znienawidzi.

Zanim Louis to wiedział, Perrie już łapała za buteleczkę z jego ręki i przystąpiła do potrząsania nią agresywnie. Trochę pstrykających dźwięków można było usłyszeć, jak trzęsła nią.

 _Eventide Intrigue_. Louis zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami. Co „eventide” w ogóle znaczyło? Myślał, że to może oznaczać coś jak „zmrok” albo „zmierzch”. To miałoby sens biorąc pod uwagę ciemnoniebieski kolor. Intrygujące.

Nagle Perrie ułożyła ręce Louisa dłonią do dołu na stoliczku do kawy z papierowym ręcznikiem pod spodem. Louis przysunął swoje ciało w stronę krańca kanapy. Najwyraźniej zgodził się na to.

Perrie odkręciła buteleczkę i usytuowała się przed Louisem po drugiej stronie stoliczka. Podniosła białą pokrywkę ze szklanego dołu. Louis oglądał jej delikatne zdrapywanie nadmiaru lakieru małą szczoteczką o obręcz buteleczki. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował zrelaksować swoje swoje ramiona.

Lakier był chłodny na paznokciu Louisa. Mógł poczuć chłód przesiąkający przez opuszek. Zaczęła od prawego małego palca. Kiedy przeniosła się na palec serdeczny, Louis poruszył małym, więc mógł lepiej widzieć, ale Perrie wydała niezadowolony dźwięk.

\- Ach! Nie ruszaj się jeszcze! - zażądała. Louis wypuścił zirytowane sapnięcie, ale zmusił się to pozostanie w bezruchu. Chciał, żeby wyszło idealnie.

Perrie pracowała szybko nad dziesięcioma palcami, a potem znowu powróciła do pierwszego małego palca. - Będzie potrzebować dwóch warstw – wyjaśniła.

Louis miał problem z siedzeniem nieruchomo. W zamian wiercił stopami, zwijając palce u stóp i stukając pętami w górę i w dół.

Ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Styles oddał spojrzenie z prostym uśmiechem, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem do gry.

\- Skończone! - ogłosiła nagle Perrie, jak odsunęła się i podziwiała swoją pracę. Louis był zaskoczony. To było tak szybkie. Wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. [Lakier] Wyglądał... interesująco. Podniósł jedną rękę bliżej twarzy. Perrie wykonała świetną robotę. W ogóle nie pozwoliła kolorowi przefarbować skórę. Każdy paznokieć był zrobiony z doskonałą starannością.

\- Wow – powiedział po prostu Louis, dalej gapiąc się na swoje paznokcie. Wyglądały... dobrze. Kolor był idealny. Bardzo mu się podobał.

\- Podoba się? - zapytała Perrie, jak zakręcała nakrętkę na buteleczce i zaczęła wkładać wszystkie lakiery z powrotem do kosmetyczki. Louis nie był pewny, czy powinien powiedzieć tak. Prawda była taka, że podobało mu się. W zasadzie uwielbiał to . Nie mógł przestać się gapić.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - zapytał Harry z drugiego końca kanapy. Zatrzymał grę i pochylił się za Zaynem, aby rzucić okiem. Zayn także obrócił się, aby spojrzeć, gdyż gra dłużej już go nie rozpraszała.

Louis zarumienił się od nagłej uwagi. Normalnie kochał uwagę, ale nie był co do tego pewny. Był zbyt zawstydzony, aby przyznać się, że mu się podoba, ale nie chciał rozczarować Perrie.

\- Tak to jest... ładne... chyba – wyjąkał. Harry wziął jedną z jego rąk i obserwował lakier.

\- Wygląda świetnie! - powiedział Harry promiennie. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to wywołało u niego nawet większe rumieńce. Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Louis czuł się wstydliwie, więc nie chciał iść za daleko z pochwałami, ale zaoferował jeszcze jeden komplement. - Naprawdę, wygląda idealnie, Lou. Zrobiłaś świetną robotę, Perrie.

\- Dlatego dziękuję, Harry. Cieszę się, że ktoś tak myśli! - droczyła się Perrie. Zayn po prostu uśmiechał się w swój zwykły wiedzący sposób.

\- N-nie, podoba mi się – Louis próbował wyjaśnić, jak cofnął swoją rękę.

\- No cóż, wyschnięcie potrwa kilka minut. Dam ci trochę zmywacza do paznokci, żebyś wziął ze sobą do domu – powiedziała, jak sprzątała miejsce pracy. Louis przytaknął. Usiadł z powrotem na sofie, opierając się o podłokietnik nieco niezręcznie. Wyciągnął ręce z rozstawionymi palcami. Nie chciał zrujnować lakieru przed wyschnięciem.

Louis nie mógł odciągnąć wzroku od swoich palców. Lakier zaczynał twardnieć. Był lśniący i gładki. Louis chciał pogłaskać puszkiem tą gładkość, ale wiedział, że nie może, póki w pełni nie wyschnie. Dalej zachwycał się swoimi dłońmi, podziwiając paznokcie z rozłożonymi palcami, a potem obracając rękoma i zginając palce, więc mógł zaobserwować je przy swojej dłoni.

Eventide intrigue. Nazwa była w sam raz. Była ciemna i tajemnicza, tak wspaniała jak sam lakier do paznokci, pomalowany gładko i delikatnie na paznokciach Louisa. On sam złamał się na szerokim uśmiechaniu. Harry powiedział, że był idealny. Był idealny. Był po prostu uroczy, pomyślał sobie Louis. I wyglądał na nim uroczo.

Zayn jęknął i rozciągnął się, kradnąc uwagę Louisa. - Sądzę, że nazwę to nocą – zajęczał, rzucając kontroler na podłogę.

\- Ta, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zmierzać do domu – zgodził się Harry. Perrie zniknęła, aby znaleźć dla Louisa trochę zmywacza do paznokci. Chłopcy wstali z kanapy. Perrie wróciła chwilę później.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie, nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego – oznajmiła Perrie, jak ponownie weszła do pokoju z twarzą wyglądającą na zmieszaną. - Przysięgam, że miałam kapkę zostawione, ale chyba zużyłam ją kilka dni demu. Zamierzałam dać ci prawie pustą butelkę, byłoby to wystarczające na ostatnie wykorzystanie. Ale nie mogę jej znaleźć. Być może po prostu ją wyrzuciłam? - wyjaśniła.

\- Och... - powiedział Louis, niepewny co to znaczy. Będzie musiał teraz go sobie kupić?

\- Przepraszam, kochanie – ponownie przeprosiła Perrie – Ale jest mega łatwo znaleźć go w każdej aptece.

\- Tak, okej – powiedział Louis cicho, znów spoglądając na swoje palce. Dzięki Bogu, że nie miał nic zaplanowane na następny dzień. Zayn i Harry już pokonywali swoją drogę do wyjścia z pokoju. Louis podążył za nimi, a Perrie za nim.

\- Wygląda dobrze na tobie, Lou. Powinieneś to zatrzymać! - zażartował Zayn, jak szedł za Harrym do frontowych drzwi. Louis czuł, że jego policzki znowu czerwienieją.

Pożegnali się ze sobą. Perrie i Zayn poszli na górę, jak Harry i Louis wyszli na zimny wieczór. Powietrze było wilgotne i chłodne, a księżyc świecił jasno, rzucając na wszystko piękny blask. Louis zaciągnął się rześkością nocy. Eventide, pomyślał sobie. Co za uroczy wyraz wyrażający piękno pory nocnej. Ponownie zerknął na swoje paznokcie, ale nie mógł ich zobaczyć w słabym świetle.

W drodze do domu Louis usiadł na miejscu pasażera z jedną nogą zawiniętą pod siebie, wyglądając przez okno. Czuł się spokojnie, zagubiony w swoich myślach. Nie mógł przestać przebiegać kciukiem po paznokciach. Uwielbiał to, jak odczuwało się utwardzony lakier, gładki i lśniący.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał po chwili Harry. Louis wiedział, co miał na myśli.

\- Chyba – powiedział cicho, nie chcąc w pełni przyznać nawet Harry'emu, jak bardzo to uwielbiał. Harry pozwolił tematowi osiąść. Mógł powiedzieć Louisowi, że był teraz w jego głowie, i pozwolić mu tam zostać.




Tej nocy Louis umył twarz z niezwykłą starannością. W ogóle nie chciał zmoczyć palców, ale szybko odkrył, że woda nie oddziaływała na lakier. Wysechł ładnie, zostawiając błyszczącą, twardą powłokę, przez którą Louis nie mógł przestać przebiegać kciukami.

Był bardzo ostrożny z palcami w każdym ruchu, jaki wykonywał. I za każdym razem, gdy przypadkowo uderzał paznokciem o coś, szybko obracał rękę, aby upewnić się, że nie popsuł idealnego lakieru. Ale jak dotąd był dobry. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, jego paznokcie nadal wyglądały wyjątkowo, bez zadrapań.

Louis przemknął radośnie do sypialni jego i Harry'ego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Bardzo delikatnie ściągnął koszulkę, zostając tylko w bokserkach; wcześniej jak-zawsze-ostrożnie zdjął spodnie, modląc się, aby paznokcie nie zadrapały się na suwaku.

Harry odwrócił się od telefonu, kiedy wyczuł radosny język ciała Louisa. Tomlinson wspiął się ostrożnie na łóżko i chwycił pościel rozstawionymi palcami tak, aby nie otrzeć się paznokciem o łóżko. Harry zachichotał do siebie cicho. Był pewny, że miał najsłodszego chłopaka jaki kiedykolwiek istniał.

\- Kocham cię, skarbie – powiedział łagodnie Harry, jak obrócił swoje ciało twarzą do Louisa. Ten uśmiechnął się i oblizał wargi.

\- Też cię kocham – odpowiedział, odwracając się, aby popatrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- Chodź tu – zaprosił go Harry z otwartymi ramionami. Louis natychmiast przeniósł swoje ciało do uścisku Harry'ego, przyciskając się się do niego i plącząc ich nogi, duże ciało i ramiona Harry'ego pochłaniały Louisa. Leżeli tak, przytulając się do siebie, z twarzą Louisa przyciśniętą do piersi bruneta.

Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, ich oddechy stawały się wolniejsze i synchronizowały się. Ostatecznie Louis przeniósł rękę w górę i znów zaczął patrzeć na niebieskie paznokcie. To był wspaniały kolor. Nie mógł przestać się gapić.

Harry oglądał Louisa. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechania. - Wygląda dobrze – powiedział cicho Harry przy czubku głowy Louisa. Tomlinson czuł, że jego twarz staje się gorąca. Nie wiedział dlaczego pochwały wywoływało u niego takie odczucia.

\- Tak? - zapytał nieśmiało. Pozwolił swojej ręce spocząć na biodrze Harry'ego. Niebieski wyglądał wręcz idealnie przy bladej skórze chłopaka.

\- Tak, jest idealny, Lou. Jest piękny. Ty jesteś piękny – chwalił Harry. Louis czuł, że roztapia się na te słowa. Jego oddech utknął w gardle. Poczuł nagłe przytłoczenie. - Naprawdę, Louis – kontynuował Harry, zsuwając się w dół, więc jego twarz była bliżej tej Louisa. - Jesteś taki słodki – przemówił, jak przycisnął szybkiego buziaka do czubka nosa swojego chłopaka. - I uroczy – kontynuował z kolejnym pocałunkiem – i rozkoszny, śliczny, wspaniały – zakończył, całując nos Louisa pomiędzy każdym przymiotnikiem.

Louis zmarszczył nos, przytłoczony pochwałami. Śliczny. Harry powiedział, że jest śliczny. Poczuł nagły ucisk w gardle. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, niezdolny do uznania komplementów.

\- Nie, mam to na myśli, kochanie – powiedział łagodnie Harry, jak przesunął swoje ciało, aby położyć się delikatnie na Louisie. Harry podparł się na łokciu i sięgnął w dół, aby chwycić jedną z rąk Louisa. Podniósł ją do ust i zaczął całować opuszki palców.

Louis przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechania. Harry pocałował każdy jego palec, jeden za drugim, dokładnie w paznokcie. Otarł się wargami o gładki lakier. Pozwolił również językowi błądzić po palcach Louisa, liżąc i ssąc każdy.

Louis wydał z siebie pomruk na dotyk języka Harry'ego na swoich delikatnych opuszkach. Obrócił się tylko troszeczkę, wtulając w jego bok i pozwalając mu przejąć inicjatywę.

Harry całował wzdłuż rękę Louisa i naokoło jego nadgarstek. Potem przeniósł się na jego twarz, całując szczękę i policzek, a następnie nad wargami. Pocałował go łagodnie i powoli w usta. Louis oddał leniwie pocałunek, pozwalając ustom otworzyć się dla Harry'ego. Styles polizał jego wargi i trącił jego język swoim własnym.

Harry znowu przesunął swój ciężar, więc był cały na Louisie, podpierając się na łokciach. Docisnął do warg Louisa własne, zagłębiając się i dodając więcej pasji do pocałunku. Pracowali w wolnym rytmie, poruszając wargami i językami wokół tego drugiego.

Harry zaczął ocierać się biodrami o te Louisa. Nie był szorstki, w zamian poruszał się z czułością i miłującą gracją. Louis szybko zareagował na ruchy, już był nieco pobudzony tylko od słów pochwały Harry'ego. Styles przeniósł swoje usta od tych Louisa i całował go po szczęce i szyi, liżąc i ssąc małe siniaki na ciele.

Dotarł do bioder Louisa i zaczął go całować przez bokserki. Louis wypuścił jęk na nagłe skupienie przyjemności. Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Louis był bardziej pobudzony niż zazwyczaj i w nieznacznie inny sposób. Nie był pewny, co się zmieniło, ale był gotów pójść z prądem. Było bardziej czule niż zwykle, łagodniej w pewnym sensie.

Harry trącił nosem krok Louisa i jęknął. Louis sapnął z przyjemności na unikalne doznanie wibracji, które wywołał jęk bruneta. Styles kontynuował poruszanie ustami przy penisie Louisa przez cienką bawełnę, jak złapał uda Louisa.

Harry w końcu pomacał pasek od bokserek Louisa i pociągnął delikatnie, zawsze tak wolno ciągnąc bokserki Louisa w dół, pozwalając jego penisowi wyskoczyć. Szybko ściągnął dalej jego bokserki i powrócił do krocza. Pocałował wewnętrzna stronę uda i zassał delikatnie jego skórę.

Lizał i całował ścieżkę w górę do penisa Louisa, twardego, grubego i już cieknącego. Louis znowu sapnął, kiedy Harry przebiegł językiem po jego trzonie. Zatrzymał się na czubku i dostarczył kilka krótkich liźnięć szczelince, a potem wrócił na dół, aby ponowić czynność.

Louis już dyszał i wydawał jęki i piski, uciekające spomiędzy jego warg. To co Harry mu robił, nie było niczym innym niż tym, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Ale było coś, co chciał. Sięgnął w dół i złapał za włosy Harry'ego. To było trochę zbyt wiele.

\- Harry, Harry – błagał.

\- Co jest, kochanie? - zapytał Harry pomiędzy liźnięciami. Miał teraz ręce na Louisa, masując jego uda i biodra.

\- Możesz... możesz powiedzieć te rzeczy, które mówiłeś wcześniej? - zapytał Louis, dysząc.

\- Tak, oczywiście – zgodził się Harry, faszerując kilkoma pocałunkami kości biodrowe Louisa. - Jesteś taki piękny i wspaniały... i idealny – powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Jesteś idealny, Lou – zakończył, biorąc go całego do ust.

Louis jęknął, rozkoszując się gorącą wilgocią. Ale to, co Harry powiedział nie było tym, czego poszukiwał.

\- Nie, w... w sensie... - usiłował powiedzieć. Stał się przytłoczony i zdesperowany. Sapnął, jak Harry wziął go całego do ust i do tyłu swojego gardła, następnie wycofując się.

Louis nie wiedział, jak wyrazić to, czego chciał. Czuł się zażenowany. Nie wiedział nawet, że było to czymś, czego chciał, aż do minionych kilku minut. Czuł jak ciepło wzrastało do jego twarzy. Zaczął się wiercić, nic nie mogąc na to poradzić. Louis chwycił poszewkę, próbując się uspokoić, ale już czuł, że zaczyna być niespokojny. Przeniósł ręce na tył głowy chłopaka. Może ciepło jego chłopaka mogłoby go uziemić. Harry wyczuł dyskomfort Louisa i całkowicie się wycofał.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, kochanie? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego. Ten spojrzał na swoje palce w jego włosach. Błyszczący niebieski odznaczał się nawet w ciemnych włosach Harry'ego. To było śliczne. Sprawiało, że Louis czuł się ładny. Lubił to. Ale jak mógł to wyrazić? To było takie dziwne. Dlaczego tego potrzebował? Jest chłopakiem; nie powinien czerpać przyjemności z nazywania go ładnym. Nie powinien czerpać przyjemności z posiadania pomalowanych paznokci. Nie powinien myśleć o tym, jak ślicznie inne kolory wyglądałyby przy jego skórze...

Szatyn spojrzał na sufit, a potem zacisnął oczy. Co było z nim nie tak? To nie jest normalne. Louis zaczął żuć swoją dolną wargę. Harry oglądał twarz swojego chłopaka wykrzywioną w dyskomforcie. Był myślami gdzieś indziej, niepokoił się.

\- Lou? Gdzie odszedłeś, kochanie? - zapytał Harry, jak z powrotem wczołgał się na ciało Louisa. Tomlinson odepchnął swoje myśli na bok. Harry patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Wszystko okej, Louis? - spytał. Teraz obie ręce miał na Louisie, jedną trzymając jego ramię a drugą szczękę, głaszcząc jego skórę kciukiem.

\- Tak, tak... po prostu... nie wiem... - przemówił cicho Louis. Czuł, że jego gardło ponownie się zaciska. Jego wzrok błądził po pokoju, nie chciał patrzeć na Harry'ego.

\- Po prostu mi powiedz, co jest. Naprawdę, Lou, po prostu mi powiedz. To nie może być tak złe – Harry starał się go pokrzepić.

\- To po prostu dziwne – powiedział Louis głosem utykającym w gardle.

Harry dał mu chwilę, a następnie powili wyciągnął rękę i znów zaczął go głaskać. Pomyślał, że to go może zrelaksuje i się nieco otworzy. Louis spojrzał na rękę Harry'ego. Styles pochylił się i ucałował skroń swojego chłopaka.

\- Jestem pewny, że to nie jest zbyt dziwne. Po prostu mi powiedz, kochanie. Proszę? - zapytał Harry szepcząc do ucha Louisa. Tomlinson przełknął i wziął głęboki oddech. Harry już robił to, czego Louis potrzebował; po prostu potrzebował tego więcej.

\- Po prostu bądź delikatny. I mów delikatne rzeczy, chyba – powiedział cicho. Poczuł, że jego twarz ponownie staje się gorąca.

\- Delikatny? Da się zrobić, to nie jest dziwne – powiedział szybko Harry. Wznowił całowanie Louisa wzdłuż linii włosów i w dół przez szczękę. Kontynuował pompowanie erekcji, gdy skubał czule jego płatek ucha i szyję.

Harry ponownie zaczął pokonywać drogę w dół. Louis czuł się sfrustrowany. Chciał być w stanie powiedzieć Harry'emu dokładnie, czego potrzebował, ale nie mógł tego z siebie wydusić.

Harry znowu wziął Louisa do ust i zassał go z zapadniętymi policzkami. Jego umysł przebiegł przez pomysły jak być delikatnym. Co to właściwie oznaczało? Poruszał się na Louisie w górę i w dół parę razy, nim wycofał się i użył rąk.

\- Jesteś taki idealny, Boo. Taki czuły i słodki dla mnie, moja dziecinka – spróbował Harry. Miał nadzieję, że to było właściwe. Polizał czubek Louisa parokrotnie, jak skręcał i pompował rękoma. To zdawało się być jak na razie wystarczające, Louis ponownie zaczął jęczeć.

Harry znów wziął Louisa do ust i przeniósł swoje ręce na tyłek Louisa. Podskakiwał na jego penisie, gdy ścisnął jego pełne pośladki swoimi wielkimi dłońmi.

Harry pozwolił swoim palcom zawędrować do dziurki Louisa i wcisnął poduszeczkę palca wskazującego w niego. Louis sapnął lekko i pozwolił swoim nogom otworzyć się trochę bardziej. Harry potarł palcem wejście Louisa, powoli, nie chcąc wywołać za wiele tarcia, jako że Louis nadal był tam suchy.

Louis wił się na dotyk. - Tak jest, kochanie. Dobre odczucie, hm? - chwalił Harry, jak pozwolił Louisowi wypaść ze swoich ust. - Jesteś gotowy? - zapytał, gdy wcisnął powoli i delikatnie palca w Louisa, ledwo mijając paznokieć. Louis skręcił się trochę na najście.

\- Um, tak – przemówił cicho. Harry skinął głową i odsunął się od Louisa, aby wziąć lubrykant ze stolika nocnego.

\- Spodoba ci się to. Będę naprawdę delikatny -powiedział Harry, gdy umiejscowił się z powrotem między nogami Louisa. Złapał Louisa za kolana i rozłożył je. Louis wziął gwałtowny wdech. Nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek był tak wyeksponowany dla Harry'ego.

Harry położył się na brzuchu i przycisnął twarz do Louisa, całując i skubiąc jego skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Przycisnął obie ręce do pośladków Louisa, rozsuwając je. Utorował sobie drogę do wnętrza, zostawiając delikatne pocałunki na pupie Louisa, podczas gdy palcami głaskał jego dziurkę. Użył dwóch palców do sunięcie w górę, aby pogłaskać go czule.

W końcu Harry ukrył twarz w nim z otwartymi ustami, liżąc go desperacko. Złożył kilka szybkich buziaków i polizał dziurkę Louisa, zanim wycofał się, aby spojrzeć na niego. Harry przemieścił swoje palce tak, że kciuki rozciągały go.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze Louis, tak ślicznie – powiedział Harry przed ponownym ukryciem twarzy w swoim chłopaku. Zaczął szybko wsuwać i wysuwać język oraz kręcił nim w środku. Louis sapał i skomlał z przyjemności. Całe jego ciało wrzało od ciepła i od słów Harry'ego. To takich słów pragnął.

Harry zagłębiał się językiem jeszcze parę razy, a potem polizał długi pasek w górę od dziurki Louisa do jego jąder.

\- Chcę być już w tobie, kochanie – powiedział Harry, gdy się odsunął. Louis kiwnął głową. Harry pochylił się na kolanach, wciąż między nogami Louisa, i pogłaskał się parokrotnie. Następnie z powrotem ustawił się nad Louisem i ustawił się przy jego wejściu.

Pchnął tylko końcówkę do środka i nawet tak delikatne wtargnięcie sprawiło, że biodra Louisa szarpnęły się odruchowo. - Tak, tak dobrze, prawda? Czujesz się tak dobrze. Taka piękna dziecina – chwalił Harry, jak wszedł nieco głębiej.

Harry podczołgał się w górę ciała Louisa, gdy wchodził aż do końca, jego twarz unosiła się dokładnie nad tą Louisa. Harry pocałował go głęboko, wpychając język w jego usta, jak wciskał się dalej.

Harry zaczął powoli się wsuwać i wysuwać. Nie poruszał się szybko bądź szorstko, chciał być czuły. Tego chciał Louis. Harry sięgnął w dół, aby złapać rękę Louisa, która zaciskała się na prześcieradle. Uniósł ją do ust i znów zaczął ssać jego palce, powoli i zmysłowo. Opierał się na jednym ramieniu i pchał, wolno i regularnie, podczas gdy jego język odkrywał palce Louisa. Tomlinson oglądał usta Harry'ego na całej jego ręce, krążące wokół ładnego ciemnoniebieskiego na jego paznokciach.

\- Harry? - przemówił cicho Louis.

\- Hmm? - zanucił Harry z palcami swojego chłopaka w ustach. Louis oglądał go przez kolejną chwilę. Poruszył biodrami pod Harrym. - Czujesz się komfortowo? To jest okej, tak? - zapytał Harry, jak wyciągnął palce Louisa z ust. Nadal trzymał jego dłoń, ale poruszył ciałem tak, że ich biodra były bardziej w linii i jego podbrzusze ocierało się o penisa Louisa.

\- Nie, po prostu... chcę, żebyś znowu to mówił – powiedział Louis, jego twarz poczerwieniała.

\- Mówił, co? - zapytał Harry, jak pochylił się i przycisnął wargi do policzka swojego chłopaka. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy.

\- Mówił, że jestem... jestem ładny – powiedział Louis tak cicho, że Harry ledwo co to usłyszał. Ale usłyszał i uśmiechnął się na prośbę.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Jesteś śliczny. Taki śliczny! - wybuchnął Harry, jak faszerował Louisa pocałunkami. Serce Tomlinsona zatrzepotało na słowa Harry'ego. - Jesteś, Louis. Jesteś moim ślicznym, małym Boo Bearem. Takim ślicznym – kontynuował Harry, jak całował delikatnie Louisa po jego policzkach i szyi.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, jakie miał szczęście, że miał takiego chłopaka jak Harry. Był taki życzliwy i tak delikatny i po prostu chciał zrobić wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował. Tomlinson czuł ucisk w gardle. Harry kontynuował pchanie w niego, delikatnie, ale głęboko.

\- Mógłbyś... mógłbyś... - wyjąkał Louis. Ale czuł zbierające się łzy. Zamrugał szybko. Nie mógł płakać. Nie teraz.

\- Wiesz, że zrobię cokolwiek potrzebujesz, kochanie. Cokolwiek chcesz, moja śliczna dziecinko – przemówił Harry, dalej z ustami przy szczęce Louisa.

\- Pocałujesz mój nos? - Zapytał Louis, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Tak, ciiii. Pewnie, kochanie. A teraz ciiii. Jest okej – zagruchał Harry, jak delikatnie ucałował nos Louisa, a następnie przycisnął swój własny do jego. Louis pozwolił kilku łzom wypłynąć z oczu i następnie ponownie zamrugał gwałtownie, aby spróbować je usunąć. Harry wypuścił rękę Louisa i sięgnął w górę, aby zetrzeć łzy kciukiem. - Nic się nie stało, prawda? Jesteś po prostu trochę przytłoczony? - wyszeptał Harry ze zmartwieniem w głosie. Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie, nic się nie stało. Tylko... tak jestem po prostu... przytłoczony – potwierdził Louis głosem wysokim i drżącym. Wziął głęboki, ale szarpany oddech.

Harry ponownie pocałował nos Louisa. Tomlinson zmusił się do uśmiechu, biorąc drżący oddech. Harry wznowił delikatne pchnięcia, starając się wypracować rytm. Wiedział, że był blisko, ale nie był pewny, czy Louis też.

Louis wciąż czuł się niespokojnie. Nie mógł zdecydować, czego chciał lub potrzebował. Nie mógł wyrazić tego w słowach we własnej głowie, a co dopiero wypowiedzieć to na głos. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie czuł się komfortowo, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Czegoś brakowało.

Złapał się na ponownym poruszaniu biodrami. Harry zatrzymał pchnięcia.

\- Co się stało, chcesz, żebym wyszedł, kochanie? - zapytał Harry z niepokojem rosnącym w brzuchu. Louis zachowywał się dziwnie. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy Louis nie był w pełni zadowolony z siebie, jeśli tak kiedykolwiek było.

\- Nie, nie, nie... to nie... - sapnął Louis, sfrustrowany sobą. Ponownie czuł zbierające mu się łzy w oczach. Usiłował je odmrugać, ale to tylko spowodowało, że kilka spłynęło po jego twarzy. Nie mógł powstrzymać warg od drżenia.

Harry opuścił głowę i wypuścił sfrustrowane sapnięcie. Zauważył, że Louis był teraz w połowie twardy. - Louis, kochanie, dlaczego po prostu nie przestaniemy? - zasugerował. Wyciągnął rękę i usiłował wytrzeć łzy swojego chłopaka, ale Louis odwrócił głowę.

Louis poczuł, że nie miał erekcji. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że desperacko chce zamknąć nogi. Nagle nienawidził idei bycia z rozstawionymi nogami. Czuł się, jakby był nieatrakcyjny czy coś. Nie mógł tego wyrazić lepszym słowem. Wyprostował nogi tak, że cały leżał płasko na materacu.

Harry stęknął na dziwną zmianę pozycji, na Louisa zamykającego się w ten sposób. Wciąż był wewnątrz swojego chłopaka, ale odczucia były nie najlepsze. Zdecydował się wycofać.

Louis zacisnął swoją szczękę na doznanie. Zacisnął oczy. Nienawidził tego, że Harry właśnie musiał się wycofać z powodu jego dyskomfortu. Nagle był skrępowany i zawstydzony. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek, ale Harry nadal był na nim.

\- Louis, spójrz na mnie – poprosił Harry łagodnie. Louis zmusił się do spojrzenia Harry'emu w oczy. Miał niepokój wypisany na twarzy. - Nie musimy tego robić – powiedział Harry. Tylko że te słowa sprawiły, iż Louis chciał płakać. Harry był za dobry dla niego. Uświadomił sobie, że musi coś powiedzieć.

\- Może po prostu... po prostu inna pozycja? - zapytał cicho Louis.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz – odparł Harry, jak zszedł z Louisa, ale pozostał przyciśnięty do jego boku.

\- Po prostu chcę... - zaczął Louis. Mocno usiłował wyrazić słowami wszystkie myśli przepływające przez jego umysł. - Po prostu chcę, żebyś jakby... mnie trzymał? - spróbował. Harry skinął głową.

\- Jak, łyżeczkowanie może? - zapytał Harry. Louis przytaknął energicznie. To właściwie brzmiało dobrze. - Okej, przewróć się na bok, kochanie – poinstruował Harry. Louis zrobił jak powiedział, przewracając się na bok, twarzą od Harry'ego.

Harry natychmiast przycisnął swoje ciało do tego Louisa, łyżeczkując go ciasno. Wyciągnął ramię dookoła góry pasa Louisa i przyciągnął go nawet bliżej, rękę rozkładając na jego piersi.

\- Tak dobrze? - zapytał Harry, nachylając się do ucha Louisa. Tomlinson ponownie przytaknął. Tak było o wiele lepiej.

Harry zahaczył nogę o tę Louisa i przesunął swoje biodra tak, że jego penis był przyciśnięty do tyłka Louisa. Na chwilę zdjął rękę z piersi Louisa, aby ustawić się odpowiednio, a potem pchnął, powoli i stopniowo. Louis sapnął na wtargnięcie, ale to było okej. Polubił tę pozycję.

Harry przeniósł rękę z powrotem dookoła niego i złapał jego penisa. Zaczął poruszać się na Louisie w rytmie pchnięć, robił to delikatnie. - Mmm, jest idealnie, Lou – wymruczał cicho do jego ucha. - To był dobry pomysł. Tak doskonały. A ty wyglądasz tak ślicznie, dziecino – kontynuował.

Louis jęknął na określniki uczuć. To tego chciał. Harry przycisnął się bliżej niego, trzymając go. - Mów więcej – błagał cicho.

\- Jesteś taki dobry, kochanie. Taki śliczny i ciasny dla mnie. Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, moja dziecinka – skandował Harry, jak pchał w Louisa i ciągnął za jego penisa, pracując rytmicznie. Louis wypuszczał stęknięcia bez tchu.

Harry pracował taj przez kilka minut, narastając powoli. Nie chciał poruszać się szybko lub zbyt szorstko. Chciał robić dokładnie tak, jak Louis chciał: delikatnie i czule. Skubnął włosy Louisa i trącił nosem jego szyję. Louis zareagował przychylnie, jęcząc delikatnie, jego mała dłoń zacisnęła się wokół ręki Harry'ego tak, że też była na jego penisie.

\- Louis, uughhh, jesteś taki idealny. Taki piękny, mmmmmmmmm – wysapał Harry, poruszając się teraz trochę szybciej. Znów był blisko. Teraz mógł powiedzieć, że Louis też. - Chcę, żebyś doszedł dla mnie. Dojdź dla mnie, mój śliczny Boo – poprosił Harry.

Z kilkoma więcej pociągnięciami Harry poczuł, jak Louis dochodzi, mocno i silnie. - Tak, tak – pochwalił Harry – Taki dobry dla mnie – kontynuował, gdy pracował nad orgazmem Louisa i czuł, że sam w końcu również spada na krawędź. Doszedł z dreszczami, szarpiąc biodrami i wciskając się w niego głębiej.

Leżeli tam, splątani razem, oboje uspokajając się po orgazmach, dysząc.

Harry wyszedł po chwili. Louis zwinął palce u stóp. Przycisnął swoje ciało niemożliwie szczelnie do Harry'ego. Styles trzymał go blisko przez chwilę, ale potem odsunął się.

\- Gdzie idziesz?! - zapytał Louis z paniką w głosie, jak sięgnął, aby złapać Harry'ego za nadgarstek.

\- Po prostu wezmę chusteczki, wyczyszczę nas nieco – powiedział Harry uspokajająco. Sięgnął do stolika nocnego i złapał za chusteczki, a potem powrócił do szatyna.

Harry sięgnął ramieniem dookoła niego, aby wytrzeć bałagan na piersi Louisa. Tomlinson zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się delikatnym dotykiem i sposobem, w jaki Harry o niego dbał. Harry bezceremonialnie rzucił chusteczki na podłogę i zwinął się za nim.

Louis znów poczuł ten ucisk w gardle. Pozwolił kilku łzom spaść, a sobie pozwolił pociągnąć raz nosem.

\- Jest okej, kochanie. Jestem tutaj – szepnął Harry do ucha Louisa. Tomlinson kiwnął głową. Wziął drżący oddech i usiłował zebrać myśli, aby nabrały sensu emocje przepływające przez jego umysł i chwytające za jego serce.

To było inne. To było coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Nie mógł tego jeszcze zrozumieć i nie był pewny, skąd to pochodzi. Dziwne uczucie był w zasupłanym żołądku Louisa.

Spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce, które były w tych Harry'ego. Ciemnoniebieski lakier odznaczał się przy ich bledszej skórze. _Eventide Intrigue_.

Było coś tak zawiłego w sposobie, w jaki czuł się Louis. Było coś niezwykłego, ale wyjątkowego. Pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść. Słuchał głębokiego oddechu Harry'ego, przy swoich plecach czuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada.

Czuł się mały w ramionach Harry'ego. I delikatny. Delikatny i ładny.

 

* * *

 

* **Eventide** [iwentajd] – pora wieczorna, ogólnie jest to pora gdy już się zaciemnia, zmierzcha (chyba); **intrigue** [intrig] – intryga/romans; oczywiście po ang brzmi lepiej + nawiązanie do tytułu :)

 


End file.
